Carta a Axel
by VampireDarkRogueWind
Summary: Roxas ha escrito una carta a la personá más importante para él, ya que jamás pudo decirle que lo amaba,a él a su caballero de llamas danzantes Contiene: Deathfic/Carta/ Yaoi/Angustia/Romance/Drama/One Shote  Pareja: Axel x Roxas


_Carta a Axel_

¡Hola! Como están esta historia la tenía escrita en una libreta, pero bueno a comenzar

Vampire: como están esta historia es para el 14 de febrero

Dark: así es después de ver como Axel sacrificaba su vida por Sora con los sin forma antes de ir por (perdón me cae mal la odiosa de) Kairi, surgió este fic.

Wind: Axel pobre

Rogue: si se extraña

Contiene: Deathfic/ Carta/ Yaoi/Angustia/ Romance/Drama/One Shote

Pareja: Axel x Roxas

Nota: es desde la perspectiva de Roxas, mención de algunas partes.

Dark: Kingdom Hearts no nos pertenece es de Square Enix, solo esta carta.

Al fic.

Cap.1 A mi mejor amigo, confidente, compañero, a mi mayor tesoro, a mi caballero de llamas danzantes, a mi pelirrojo y sobre todo a mi más grande amor a ti Axel

_**Roxas POV´S**_

_Que pensabas cuando te fuiste…_

…_tal vez no pensaste que con tú,_

_partida (me) dejarías a alguien (a mi) sin_

_quien compartir mis/tus anhelos, sus/mis sueños,_

_sus/mis temores, y sobre todo…_

… _sus/mis metas._

_Ese alguien era yo, _

_nunca pensaste que_

_tal vez, no dejarías un _

_hueco, un vacío, y_

_sobre todo a alguien en _

_especial_

_verdad._

_Tenías que ser tú,_

_el que se fuera,_

_¿Por qué? Acaso era_

_el destino ¿quién lo_

_quiso así?_

_Esa es la duda (pregunta que me hago) que tengo_

_¡Oh! Axel no sabes_

_cuanto te hecho de menos,_

_sobre todo lo que has _

_hecho por mi. _

_Desde antes de que te_

_conociera/conocí, yo era_

_un ser o una persona si _

_se puede decir así, yo era_

_alguien que no sabía _

_que era, lo que pasaba_

_conmigo; al principio_

_pensé, que sólo era una,_

_herramienta, pero…_

…_contigo al principio,_

_no sabía que pensar,_

_no me agradaba la idea_

_de compartir con alguien,_

_lo que yo pensaba, lo que yo sentía. _

_Eso cambio cuando te _

_fui conociendo…_

…_hasta que supe quien era_

_yo, me fui, porque así,_

_lo decidí, no sabía que daño _

_estaba causando, sobre todo_

_a ti, me seguiste a todas partes…_

…_Cuando te enfrente una parte de_

_mí sabía que no quería, pero_

_aun así lo hice…_

…_Cuando me dijiste que nos,_

_veríamos en la otra vida,_

_sabía que aun había,_

_esperanzas de poder _

_estar juntos de nuevo._

_Cuando equivocado estaba,_

_en la pelea contra los heartless te vi desde_

_adentro de mi corpóreo*,_

_como te desvanecías, llore,_

_no podía soportarlo, me culpo de todo_

_porque no hice nada,_

_para evitarlo, en verdad, _

_fui tan egoísta, no pensé_

_que se acabará de esa forma_

_todo lo que habíamos pasado,_

_vivido y compartido, todo eso_

_se esfumo, se fue con el _

_viento._

_No hay día en el que no _

_piense en ello,_

_me gustaría retroceder en el _

_tiempo para evitarlo, pero_

_no se puede. _

_Necesito decirte _

_lo mucho que te_

_quería, lo mucho_

_que me gustabas, pero_

_esperaba ese día,_

_ese momento indicado,_

_para decírtelo._

_Creo que ese día será…_

…_nunca, ahora se,_

_que espere tanto tiempo y para que,_

_para que todo terminará así. _

_Fui un tonto, al creer,_

_que no pasaría nada,_

_de nuevo otro error, bien se dice que de los_

_errores se aprende pero yo tarde en entenderlo…_

…_perdóname, por todo lo que he hecho, por lo que_

_te hice pasar…_

…_espero que me perdones y que seas feliz, aun_

_así, mantengo la promesa de ese día, _

_y espero con ansía ese día…_

…_en el que nos volveremos a ver._

_Hasta ese día Axel, no pierdo la_

_Esperanza de volverte a ver, _

_mi luz, mi mundo,_

_mi todo. _

Por siempre tuyo

___**Roxas XIII **___

**Fin**

Vampire: me encanto

Dark: muy triste la partida del pelirrojo

Wind: la verdad si

Rogue: pero fue un caballero y lo sigue siendo

Vampire: bueno aquí dejo las aclaraciones

Saben que Roxas es incorpóreo, ser que no tiene cuerpo físico, por lo tanto no tiene corazón, y que su corpóreo* es Sora. Digamos que esta viendo lo que sucede dentro del cuerpo de Sora, la pelea de Axel contra los heartless, para defender a Sora.

Dark: dejen sus reviews para saber si les ha gustado el fic

Se despiden

Vampire, Dark, Rogue y Wind

Hasta la próxima

Vampire: les dejo con citas

_"La amistad es un alma que habita en dos cuerpos; un corazón que habita en dos almas."_

_Aristóteles_

_Este proverbio español me gusto_

"En_ las cosas del corazón, no manda uno, mandan dos."_

_Termino con fragmentos de mi poesía El amor_

"_El amor es como la rosa pues es hermosa,  
es como la luna ilumina;  
es como las estrellas, pues brillan en el  
firmamento"._

"_Es como el cristal, es frágil,  
es como el hielo frío...  
...es como el sol calienta"._

A dios.


End file.
